


All That Matters

by hunters_retreat



Series: What You're Getting [13]
Category: Supernatural/Leverage - Fandom
Genre: Baby Fic, Comment Fic, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot meets Hardison's Nana.  Everyone gets a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to [](http://alldunn.livejournal.com/profile)[alldunn](http://alldunn.livejournal.com/) !  You requested Eliot meeting Hardison's Nana.  And um.... he did.  I hadn't planned this.. but it seemed to fit in well enough :P  And once the idea set in.... well.  Nana just wouldn't let me say no! :P 

  
"Why am I meeting her again?"

 

"Because she's my Nana and she wanted to meet you."

 

"And that's because..."

 

"Itoldheryouhadababyandshewantstoseeit."

 

"WHAT?"

 

"Look man.  Nana... she's special.  She always had this sixth sense about when we were in trouble.  She knew something was up when I was talking about you and she made me tell her.  So now she wants to meet you."

 

Eliot took a deep breath.  As much as he'd love to pummel Hardison, and he could admit to himself that it was an almost constant feeling some days, he had Mary in his arms and he wasn't about to get blood on his baby girl.  Something in him said she was going to be a fighter, but not yet.  Not yet.

 

There was a knock at the door and Eliot watched Hardison try to right himself, straightening up his shirt, a nervous smile appearing as he went to open the door.  "Nana!" 

 

He was taller than her by a foot and Eliot just sat back, watching as the woman hugged Hardison.  "Oh Alec, my boy.  Good to see you baby."  She said, her voice warm and lilting, comforting the frayed nerves of his friend.  Hardison stayed like that for a minute before he stepped back.  "Nana, this is Eliot." 

 

"Ma'am."  He said with a smile.  "It's good to meet you.  Hardison here talks a lot about you."

 

"And you."  She said, turning an appraising eye on him.  He'd expected no less.  You didn't tell people you were a man who had a baby without getting that 'are you crazy' look.  Which was why they didn't tell people that weren't already a part of John's circle since they believed all the crazy shit anyway.  "You're a fighter."  She said softly.  "Not just your body, but your spirit.  You don't give up, don't give in when other men would just walk away."  She nodded to the baby in his arms.  "You wouldn't have her if you were."  She smiled slightly.  "May I see her?"

 

Eliot shifted slightly, letting Hardison's Nana have a good look.  She smiled warmly at her.  "Her name's Mary."

 

"Mary's a good strong name for a girl."  She said as she reached a hand out, a single finger caressing Mary's cheek.  She gasped slightly and Eliot pulled her back, his body half turned from the woman to protect her.

 

"You didn't tell me she was a Winchester." 

 

"John!"  Eliot yelled back into the house, knowing that the others were inside, waiting to meet Hardison's Nana as well.  He didn't know why she'd wanted to meet him first, Hardison hadn't really explained it yet but he felt like Hardison was avoiding the reason.  Now he wished he'd pushed.  He didn't like this shit, this supernatural business that tended to knock the crap out of his personal reality, but it was John's life and he'd accepted that.  Didn't mean he liked some crazy lady poking at his girl though and if there was anything he'd learned from John, it was he could never be too careful about his daughter's safety.

 

John came barelling in, Sam and Dean right behind him.  He was relieved by the shocked faces because that was recognition and not fear.  He was more relieved when he saw Dean's hand pulling away from the gun at his back of his jeans.

 

"Missouri?"  John managed to creak out.

 

"John Winchester."  She said, her voice sharp and harsh as she looked up at him.  John seemed to cringe in on himself and Dean and Sam exchanged worried glances.  "I can't believe you'd bring a beautiful angel into this world and not tell me.  What were you thinking?"  She snapped. 

 

"Missouri..."

 

She reached forward and Eliot caught Dean's eye, who gave him a small nod.  When the woman tried to take Mary from him, he let her.  He looked up at Hardison who was looking at John with narrow eyes, obviously not in the loop on this one either.  Eliot shook his head, wondering what the hell Hardison's Nana was doing, messed up with the Winchesters. 

 

"Of course, you're Mary."  She said softly and Eliot realized she understood the importance of the name.  Understood it in ways that maybe he didn't.  "Sweet child, and your brothers are taking such good care of you aren't they?"  She looked up at Dean.  "Don't you spoil this child Dean."  She warned.  "Let her have all those things you snuck Sam and I'll find my spoon!  Don't think I won't!"

 

Dean opened his mouth to say something but Sam laughed and Missouri smiled at him.  "She's a beautiful girl." She said, turning to Eliot.  "She needs strong men in her life.  You'll be a good father to her Eliot.  You're a good man.  I'm glad my Alec knows you."

 

Eliot just took Mary back, unable to think of anything to say to that.  John wrapped an arm over his shoulder, looking down at her before smiling at Missouri.  "Glad you have you here Missouri."  He said softly.

 

She reached over, pulling Hardison closer to her.  "Alright Alec.  Let's go meet this girl of yours now.  And don't ask what girl, boy.  I know there's someone."

 

They walked into the next room where the rest of the team was sitting and Dean broke out laughing.

 

"Something funny Dean?"  John asked.

 

"Missouri's boy is Alec.  Which means his girl is Parker.  I can't wait to hear what Missouri's got to say about that."  He said, he and Sam rounding the corner to the other room.

 

Eliot looked up at John.  "Friend of yours I suppose."

 

"A psychic.  Met her when I was looking for answers.  She got me started, opened my eyes to what was really happening in the world."

 

Eliot leaned down and kissed Mary's forehead.  "Don't know if I should thank her or hate her for that."  Eliot said honestly.

 

"It kept my boys alive Eliot.  That's all that matters." 

 

Eliot looked down, understanding what John meant, understanding how he could do the things he'd done over the years to protect his boys.  "Yeah.  It is all that matters."

 


End file.
